


Undo the Bedhead

by Ndddd97



Series: Felannie Week Fics [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97
Summary: Annette fixes her messy hair and also does Felix's hair as well.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Felannie Week Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707229
Kudos: 17
Collections: FantasyFelannieWeek2020





	Undo the Bedhead

**Author's Note:**

> Another late fic for Felannie Week. Been busy lately but hopefully the next two fics wouldn't be as late as this one (already jinx myself). Anyway, Day 5 Prompt: Hair (seriously who come up with these prompts... and i love them)
> 
> Enjoy!!

_ Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo _

_ Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo _

_ Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo _

_ Baby shark!- _

With a simple touch on the phone, the alarm was turned off as the orange-hair woman rose up from the bed and yawned out, stretching her arms while the blue-haired next groggily opened his eyes and looked at her.

“You said you gonna change the alarm tone of your phone” The man asked getting up from the bed and sat on the edge of the bed scratching his hair as the woman looked up at him pouting her face.

“It’s catchy okay, Felix” She argued with him as he just rolled his eyes at her and got off the bed stretching his arms.

“I will be in the bathroom. So don’t come and knock at the door” He reminded her and quickly went off to the bathroom as the woman kept pouting at him until he was out of the bedroom. She let out another yawned and got off the bed as she approached the makeup table with a large mirror and small light bulbs lined along the frame of the mirror. She sat on the chair looking at the mirror to see how her orange does, only realize what a terrible bedhead she had as she frowned at herself. Strands of hair curled up, stood up and overall disheveled all over the place making her hair look like a dried-up paintbrush. She sighed as she grabbed a hairbrush and brushed along her hair making it smoother and smoother. It took her minutes but eventually, her hair was as smooth and lustrous as it has always been as she laid down on the brush with a few strands that got caught between bristled. 

“That's much better now” She smiled feeling satisfied with the condition of her hair now as Felix came into the room toweling his hair and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

“You look better with that bedhead of yours, Annette” He jested as she huffed at him for his comment about her hair.

“And I suppose your bedhead would fit you as well” She argued back as he rolled his eyes at her and hung the towel around his neck revealing his long blue hair. Annette stared at his long hair in wonder and interest that his hair would be that long because she always saw his hair in bun style or in a ponytail. Felix grabbed another chair and placed it next to her as he sat down to look at the mirror as well feeling quite unpleasant with his hair.

“Why I let hair my down yesterday” He muttered to himself going to grab the comb, but Annette stopped him with her hands gently grabbed onto his hand.

“Let me do your hair this time, Felix” She offered and grabbed the comb instead as she voluntarily stood up behind him. Felix actually didn’t mind her interrupting him and doing his hair instead of himself since he himself felt very tired in doing his hair and sometimes got frustrated in doing so.

“Bun style or ponytail style?” She asked as Felix just shrugged his shoulders.

“Whichever you feel it fits me today” With his permission, Annette began combing his hair to make it smoother before eventually going to tie his hair. After a few minutes of sitting still and watching her working out her magic, Annette finished his hair and the result...

“Ta-da! How does it look now?” She exclaimed in joy feeling proud of her work as Felix blinked his eyes twice marveling at her work. All the strands that were once loose now all tucked around nicely around his head and his bun was neatly tied up.

“It looks good” He commented anticlimactically, but the inside of him was yelling and congratulating her like a fan of an idol.

“Well, at least you like it, Felix” She leaned down and kissed on his cheek as Felix didn’t flinch from the kiss but blushed afterward.

“I will be making breakfast for the two of us. Want to join in?” She asked and with a simple nod from him, the two left the bedroom and went to the kitchen to make breakfast together.


End file.
